Seguir el plan
by AlienEmina
Summary: Luego de mucho tiempo y noches en vela, por fin, Kuramochi decide dar el gran paso y declararse pero nada saldrá como el lo esperaba


Ya había llegado el día y la hora de. Me había prometido a mí mismo que me atrevería. Lo haría y no huiría más. Luego de un plan bien estructurado y trazado hace meses me sentía listo para afrontarlo.

Primero me acercaría y le pediría que hablásemos luego del entrenamiento, el aceptaría y el entrenamiento transcurriría con normalidad. Yo estaría cada minuto más nervioso y temblaría como gelatina pero intentaría que no se me note, y lo lograría, porque cuando uno se imagina como sucederán las cosas lo primero que viene a la mente es el mejor panorama.

Hablaríamos luego del entrenamiento y yo le diría todo lo que sentía, lo cual sería muy cursi y empalagoso pero en ese minuto no me importara, me preocupara más su respuesta, sin embargo, me gustaba imaginar que su respuesta fuese positiva y se lanzaría a mis brazos, aunque, sabiendo cómo era el eso no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ocurrir. Lo conocí solo este año y me enamoro de a poco. Después de todo soy un chico de primer año que pasa por primera vez por todo esto del amor, pero una vez que acepte lo que sentía caí perdidamente ante él, apenas puse resistencia.

Él es un chico de segundo año y es un jugador que me ha dejado muchas veces sin palabras. Aunque al principio cuando nos conocimos no nos llevábamos tan bien pero ahora que ya han pasado los meses formábamos la mejor dupla del equipo. Y cada vez que escuchaba a alguien diciendo eso en voz alta no podía evitar sonrojarme un poco y rascarme la cabeza, además, evitar la mirada de él. Sabía que si el veía mi expresión en esos minutos mi tumba estaría cavada.

Como sea, el plan era confesarme luego del entrenamiento y de ahí será como el desee. Sé que no es un plan muy complicado y nada del otro mundo, pero decidí algo así de simple porque sabía de antemano que si me esforzaba en algo muy planeado y complejo la terminaría cagando de una forma u otra. Y eso es lo que menos quiero. No con Ryo-san.

\- Kuramochi deberías cambiarte ya. Todos ya están en el campo – dijo Miyuki mientras salía de los vestidores y me dejaba solo. Mierda. Estaba tan centrado en mi plan que apenas me había fijado en que aún no me cambiaba. Había perdido mi oportunidad de decirle a Ryo-san que quería hablar con él.

Me cambie rápidamente y corrí hacia el campo. Ya estaban todos formados y empezando la práctica. Llegue y me disculpe con el entrenador. Este me impuso como castigo el correr unas vueltas extras luego del entrenamiento. No me quedo otra que aceptarlo en silencio.

Durante el entrenamiento intente por todos los medios crear una oportunidad para acercarme a Ryo-san y pedirle que hablásemos luego del entrenamiento pero cada vez que veía una oportunidad algo se presentaba y no me dejaba siquiera acercarme. Como si el destino me estuviese poniendo a prueba.

Luego de un largo entrenamiento que en realidad duro lo mismo que todos los días pero debido a mi situación se me hizo como si fuesen años, di mis vueltas extras rápidamente. Tenía la meta de llegar a los camarines antes de que Ryo-san se fuese. Si no lo lograba tendría que buscarlo por los pasillos, el baño o el comedor y sabiendo ya de antemano como son los chicos del equipo las burlas y suposiciones no se harían esperar. Por eso debía evitar el decirle en un lugar donde hubiese mucha gente. O mucho silencio.

Corrí como si no hubiese un mañana y luego de completar las vueltas comencé de inmediato a correr sin siquiera parar hacia los camarines. Estaba todo sudado y sucio pero esperaba que eso no le importase a Ryo-san.

Entre a los camarines y estos estaban ya vacíos. Maldije mi suerte y lance algunas palabrotas al aire. Debía comenzar a ver mis probabilidades y que me quedaba por hacer. Tenía la alternativa de hacerlo mañana pero hasta ahora apenas había dormido de lo nervioso que estaba y no quería pasar una noche más en vela. Tenía que ser hoy

\- ¡Con un demonio! – grite mire a mi alrededor y no había un alma en los camarines, sobre el lavabo había un cepillo de dientes abandonado, de seguro de alguien del equipo me acerque y lo vi de cerca, tenía las iniciales de Ryo-san y su letra – de verdad quería hablar con él.

\- ¿a quién estas buscando? – esa voz suave y un poco burlesca vino desde mi espalda provocándome un escalofrío. Era el. Aparece como un fantasma y sale de la nada como siempre. Bueno, esta vez solo entro por la puerta. Se acercó a mí y me estiro la mano esperando que le devolviese su cepillo. No sé por qué pero me sentí estúpido en ese minuto

\- ¡Ryo-san! – el soltó una pequeña carcajada. De seguro mi cara era muy graciosa en este minuto – lo estaba buscando.

\- Oh, bien, ¿Qué sucede? – bien. No esperaba que las cosas pasasen de esta forma pero al menos están pasando.

\- Quiero hablar contigo más tarde ¿sí? – pude notar su confusión

\- ¿Por qué no me dices ahora eso tan importante? – mantenía su sonrisa como siempre. Ni muerto hago mi declaración en este lugar.

\- Bueno... - me estrujaba el cerebro y me tiraba del cabello mentalmente. No sabía que decirle ahora – es algo importante y quiero decírselo más tarde – note como este dudo ante la pobre explicación pero lo dejo pasar.

\- Bien. Entonces nos vemos – se giró y comenzó a salir de los camarines.

En cuanto lo perdí de vista mis piernas comenzaron a temblar. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan nervioso. Pero al menos lo había logrado. Ahora debía recoger todo el coraje que me quedaba y declararme más tarde. Me mire al espejo, de verdad tenía una expresión graciosa, además de estar sumamente sonrojado.

Me moje las manos y me las pase por el pelo, luego me moje la cara pero nada hacía que desapareciese ese color de mis mejillas. Me di por vencido.

Entonces me di cuenta de que en ningún momento dijimos un lugar en específico ni hora en la cual hablar. No pude evitar el darme una fuerte palmada en la frente por lo imbécil que había sido.

Salí de los camarines luego de haberme bañado y me dirigí hacia el comedor. Ya estaban todos sentados comiendo. Intente no mirar hacia donde solían sentarse los de segundo e ir por mi comida derecho.

Mientras esperaba a que me entregasen mi comida no pude evitar llevar mi mirada hacia él. Estaba comiendo y no se percataba de mis atentos ojos. Miraba con especial atención sus labios moviéndose lentamente al masticar, no pude evitar el preguntarme como sería el ser besado por ellos. ¿Sería dulce o salado? ¿Áspero o suave? ¿Rápido o lento? Ya me dirigía caminando hacia mi mesa y aun no despegaba mi mirada de Ryo-san, entonces paso lo que debía pasar. Por estar mirando a lugares que no debería y preguntándome cosas fuera de lugar choque con una silla haciendo mucho ruido y llamando la atención de varias personas, entre ellas Ryo-san, el cual, me miro y soltó una pequeña risa. Me sonroje a mas no poder y me senté lo más rápido posible. Evitando mirar a cualquiera a la cara. Escuche más de una risa molestosa y burlona de mis compañeros, pero por ahora sería mejor actuar de forma tranquila.

Me senté a comer en silencio lo cual perturbo a más de uno, las miradas extrañadas no se tardaron en aparecer y habían algunos, como Miyuki, que no hacían el menor intento de disimularlo. Pero en ese minuto lo único que me preocupaba era no hacer el ridículo con Ryo-san y declararme de la mejor forma posible.

Debí haberle pedido algún manga para niñas a Jun, así, al menos tendría alguna idea de cómo declararme de una forma que no fuese penosa, pero luego deseche de inmediato la idea. Si me iba a declarar debía ser algo original, no podía basarme en algo como un manga.

Termine de comer rápidamente y me retire, espere fuera del comedor a que Ryo-san saliese. Me paseaba de un lado para el otro, pues, los nervios no me dejaban quedarme quieto, parecía un animal enjaulado. Sentía que los segundos pasaban muy lentamente. Me senté en una banca cercana y mire el cielo, estaba lleno de estrellas y se veía muy lindo a mi parecer. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Aún tenía tiempo para arrepentirme. ¿Qué pasaría si el me rechazaba y sentía asco de mí? De seguro se alejaría y jamás me volvería a hablar fuera del campo. Puedo decir que lo conozco pero uno nunca deja de conocer a las personas. Jamás se puede decir con ciencia cierta como la otra persona reaccionara a algo por más que se conozcan desde hace mucho o poco tiempo.

Una voz dentro de mi cabeza comenzó a hacer ruido luego de estos pensamientos. Me gritaba numerosas veces "¡cobarde!" y yo no se lo negaba a esa voz. Porque, ahora que estoy cayendo en la cuenta de todos mis miedos, de verdad me estoy acobardando. Es sentido común pensar en la posibilidad del rechazo y más el preferir tener a esa persona como solo a un amigo a perderlo para siempre. Podía conformarme con eso.

"mentiroso" de nuevo esa voz. Lo peor de todo es que esa voz tenía toda la razón. Claro que no era suficiente y nunca lo seria. Jamás me sentiría conforme solo quedándome a su lado como un amigo más. Esta era una discusión conmigo mismo que he mantenido por mucho tiempo y ya habia llegado a la resolución de declararme pero aun así no podía sentirme del todo seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

En ese momento sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, me gire rápidamente para mirar y me encontré con Ryo-san. Él estaba mirando las estrellas también.

Nos quedamos en silencio. La verdad es que ahora no sabía cómo empezar.

\- Ryo-san. lo que quería hablar era...- y me quede ahí pegado pensando en qué demonios debería decir ahora. Ir al grano o explicar todo desde el comienzo – yo... - demonios. Siento que si no digo algo coherente él se aburrirá de mis estupideces y se levantara para irse. Ese pensamiento lo único que hizo fue agregarme más presión. La voz volvió y de nuevo estaba gritándome lo cobarde que era

\- Kuramochi me gustas.- dijo el como si estuviese comentándome sobre el tiempo o lo lindo que estaba el cielo. Me gano.

\- ¿Qué? – no sabía porque pero estaba susurrando. De seguro por la impresión.

\- Me gustas – repitió de nuevo como si nada. ¿será una broma? No. Ryo-san no bromearía con algo como eso. Analizo su rostro y el sigue mirando hacia el cielo. No está bromeando.

\- Ryo-san eres muy cruel. He estado mucho tiempo planeando mi declaración y vienes tú y lo haces antes que yo y por encima de todo lo dices como si nada.

\- Parecía que nunca ibas a pasar del "yo..." es netamente tu culpa Kuramochi, te tardaste mucho.

\- Sabías que me gustabas

\- ¿intentaste ocultarlo? – soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas. Jamás podría enojarme con el – eres bastante obvio.

Refunfuñe y baje un poco la vista. No pare de mirarlo por los siguientes minutos de silencio. Le pediría ser mi novio pero esta vez debía decirlo antes que él, no soportaría que me ganase de nuevo.

\- Ryo-san se mi novio – dije atropelladamente, me sorprendería si él hubiese entendido lo que dije. Me sonroje. Lo notaba, sentía mi cara muy caliente, mis pulsaciones aceleradas y mis manos temblaban un poco. No sabía en realidad que era lo que tanto me ponía nervioso si ya nos habíamos declarado de cierta forma. Lo mire expectante y de nuevo escuche sus carcajadas.

Se inclinó y me beso. Fue algo rápido, solo como un contacto. Se quedó igual de cerca, sentía su respiración en mi cara. Me quede muy quieto esperando y rogando que me volviese a besar y, como él no lo hacía, mande a la mierda todo y termine por besarlo yo. Estampe mis labios sobre los suyos con un hambre de depredador, los recorrí, lamí y chupe, memorice su sabor dulce y me volví adicto de inmediato. Esta vez me preocupe de hacerlo duradero y disfrutarlo. El me aceptaba y se dejaba. Levante una de mis manos y la pose en su mejilla, su piel era suave y estaba fría. Mi otra mano la lleve a donde descansaba la de él y la pose sobre esta.

Termine de besarlo y mantuve mi frente apoyada en la de él, continuaba mirando sus labios y de vez en cuando lo volvía a besar pero esta vez solo un algo corto.

\- Tomare eso como un si – dije con la respiración entre cortada y lo volvía a besar.

\- ¿debería comenzar a pensar en apodos cursis de parejas? – dijo burlonamente

\- No será necesario los tengo escogidos desde hace meses - Preferí decirlo con un tono de broma pero la verdad es que si lo había pensado, había dejado volar mi imaginación y en ocasiones llegaba a pensar como le pediría matrimonio. Me reí. Pero era la verdad.

\- ¿Estabas seguro de que aceptaría? – esa era su voz retadora.

\- Claro que no – negué con la cabeza, ya estaba comenzando a relajarme – hasta hace unos segundos no estaba seguro pero siempre supe que había una posibilidad – él se sorprendió ante mi sinceridad y volvimos a besarnos.


End file.
